


It's What Best Friends Do

by hotchsexual



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, mentions of mutual masturbation which is always nice amiright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchsexual/pseuds/hotchsexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles seem to enjoy testing out new things with each other, and by new things I mean kissing and touching each others' penis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's What Best Friends Do

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know? I was sitting here going through my Sciles tag on tumblr and this scene just popped in my head. Here are the words that describe it.

The end of summer is coming to a close and this is one of the first sleepovers they've had where they were able to stay awake past one o'clock. They're in Scott's room and the house is quiet except for their muffled conversation. Stiles is on the bed beside Scott reading a comic book and Scott is looking at his baseball card collection.

"You know high school is coming fast, Scott. I mean like 26 days fast."

"I know, Stiles."

"I still haven't even had my first kiss yet!"

"Neither have I," Scott's starting to sound annoyed, and -to be fair- it's not his fault. Stiles has been stressing about this since summer started. They'd be starting a new school with older kids who probably have much more experience than them in most things. 

"Which is why we should try it together first."

This catches Scott off guard and he blinks a few times with his mouth hanging open just slightly. He can feel his cheeks burning and if his eyes aren't mistaking him, he's pretty sure he can see Stiles' cheeks turning red too. 

To say they're comfortable around each other would be an understatement. Earlier in the year they had started this thing of mutual masturbation with each other. They don't really talk about it out loud but when they have the chance to be alone and blow a load they've got their hand on each others' dick's like their life depended on it. 

If Scott is honest with himself (which has been happening more and more lately), he's starting to feel weird whenever he's around Stiles. But a good weird, or at least he thinks. His insides start doing flips and shit and sometimes if Stiles is really close to him his heart picks up pace and his palms get sweaty. This kind of comment is the thing he's been waiting to hear for a while. 

Scott closes the binder and shoves it underneath his bed. He turns himself and sits cross-legged in front of his best friend.

"Are you sure you want to try it with me? It won't be the same with a girl." 

Stiles nods. "Yeah, at least this way I won't embarrass myself when I'm actually with a girl I want to kiss."

This hits Scott low in the stomach, kind of makes his head want to explode because the thought of Stiles kissing someone else that isn't him, even though he knows it's going to happen, is something he can't deal with right now. He pushes that aside and moves a bit closer.

"Okay well I'm just as inexperienced as you with this so don't hold it against me."

Stiles ditches the comic and sits in front of Scott copying the same same cross-legged position. "Okay, just relax and close your eyes."

Scott does what he's told and grips his thighs a little, not quite sure what to do with his hands. Subconsciously he can feel Stiles in front of him, but he can also feel when Stiles is just inches from his face. Warm breath ghosts over his skin which causes his hair to stand on end and send a tiny shiver through his body.

"Okay.." Stiles' voice is low and just a little bit breathy. Scott wonders if Stiles is half as nervous as he is. 

The next thing he knows, Scott's feeling Stiles' lips -warm and soft- on his own. It's just the simplest of kisses but it sends fireworks off in Scott's brain and his blood feels like it's on fire. His hand reaches up instinctively and he cups the back of Stiles' neck, bringing him closer, pressing their lips harder together.

Stiles makes a noise low in his throat and the vibration from it shoots straight to Scott's dick, which has undoutedly become hard in his shorts. 

Scott is the one who pulls away. He averts his eyes and clears his throat, adjusting his shorts to hide his hard-on the best he can.

"Wow." Stiles says, mouth hanging open just a bit in disbelief. Like what just happened wasn't real. 

Scott clears his throat and turns himself, leaning back on the pillows with his hands behind his head and looks up at the cieling. "That wasn't so bad was it?"

"Bad? You have to be kidding me. That was awesome!" Stiles flops down on his side next to Scott and leans on his arm. "Wanna do it again?" He's got a huge shit-eating grin on his face and there's no way to hide it. He really did enjoy it. 

Scott huffs out a small laugh and turns on his side to face his best friend. "I'm game if you are."

This is going to be a long night.


End file.
